Brian Narcissus
'''Brian Narcissus '''is a minor character in ''How to Survive High School. ''He is the handsomest boy in school, and is very deeply in love with himself, usually seen staring at his reflection in a mirror. Brian is mentioned numerous times to be the most popular male in school, but that is only because of how gorgeous he is. He is a background character who serves mostly as comic relief, and is starting his sophomore year of high school in Book 1. Personality Brian is extremely vain and shallow, since he is always seen admiring his own reflection and values looks above all else (before Leo's fight with Ace, he mentions that Leo isn't attractive, so he shouldn't be worried about having his face punched in). He is so immersed in himself that he doesn't seem to notice that Natalie Bestick, the prettiest girl in school, is crazy about him, as are several other popular, pretty girls. His most beloved possession is his blue hand mirror, which he carries around with him. He uses it to gaze lovingly at his reflection, and sometimes even kisses it. Appearance Brian is widely considered the best-looking guy in school, so handsome that even he is in love with himself. He has a chiseled face, bright blue eyes, a straight nose, and lush, wavy blond hair that always looks perfect. He has a trim, cut figure (and is much leaner than the other male characters). He usually wears a "Cali" t-shirt with shorts and moccasins. In the Series Book 1: The New Kid Brian is first mentioned in Kendall's notebook as the only male in the "Populars" category of the social pyramid. Kendall describes him as a tool who is nonetheless hot. He is later seen observing the fight between Ace and Leo, during which it's revealed that Venice and Natalie find him attractive. In this same scene, Santiago, Kendall, and Valentine use his mirror to stop the fight. In Chapter 7, Brian is featured on "Meet-Up With Matthew" to discuss his hair (and how he keeps it so perfect). Although the segment is not shown, Matthew reveals offstage later on that Brian's appearance on their show gave them the highest ratings ever, presumably from all the girls who tuned in to see him. Brian then appears intermittently throughout the rest of the book, mainly in background scenes. Leo's mental popularity ladder lists him as the most popular guy in school and fourth most popular person, after Natalie, Venice, and Charlene. Trivia *Like most characters, his personality is derived from his name. Brian means "king," which alludes to his arrogance and vanity. Narcissus was a character in Greek mythology who fell in love with his own reflection. *Brian is the only character whose shirt has writing on it. ** His style is meant to parody the Hollister/Abercrombie style of t-shirts and shorts. *He is also one of the few boys who doesn't have a crush on Natalie Bestick, which is very ironic considering she actually has a crush on him. * The entire cheerleading squad has a crush on him, as does Venice Carlton.